


10:15, or otherwise known as Torchwood but a bunch of College Students who spend too much time on their phones

by tinytreeluminary



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens and Torchwood still exist but it's kinda wack, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Texting, Weevil man, emails too now, groupchat, weevil me a weevil thing, woah, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytreeluminary/pseuds/tinytreeluminary
Summary: Weevilking: I hate it here----Torchwood, the secret-not so secret- elite alien hunting club on campus creates a group chat and chaos ensues.
Relationships: (more to come, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Mary/Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello/Owen Harper, lowkey Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 8





	1. Week One, Sunday, Morning: And we be simping for death

**Author's Note:**

> It has been too long since I've written things and I really need to get back into it so I figured why not start another text fic of torchwood as tbh the fandom doesn't have nearly enough of those.
> 
> I will try to update this daily.

_ **Beyond the Government and Beyond the Police** _

_[10:15]_ **_TheCaptain_ _has created the groupchat, "Beyond the Government and Beyond the Police" with TechyToshy, WeevilKing, SuzieMcBruisey, and JonesIantoJones._ **

_[10:15]_ **WeevilKing:** i hate it here

 _[10:16]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** Not even giving the gc a sec, huh, Harper 

_[10:16]_ **TechyTosh:** Just give it a moment and you might really love it here, Owen.

 _[10:16]_ **WeevilKing:** nah

 _[10:17]_ **TheCaptain:** wow ok hurt me liek dat, lol.

 _[10:17]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** *like

 _[10:18]_ **WeevilKing:** ha take that jack

 _[10:19]_ **TheCaptain:** oof

 _[10:19]_ **TheCaptain:** ya know wat

 _[10:19]_ **TheCaptain:** ya can tri and hurt me all you leki but i can take it, nothign can hurt me no more.

 _[10:20]_ **TheCaptain:** not since,,, the incident

 _[10:20]_ **TheCaptain:** c

 _[10:21]_ **TheCaptain:** y'all b cowards

 _[10:22]_ **JonesIantoJones:** Sir, having poor spelling and constant text speech does not exactly match up well. Besides, you may as well pick one form of typing. After all, the group chat name is very grammatically correct and everything like that. However you are not typing in the same manner. You're current way of typing even signifies that of a lower intelligence.

 _[10:23]_ **JonesIantoJones:** Oh, wait, the incident was mentioned...

 _[10:25]_ **JonesIantoJones:** Just retcon everything that I typed above!

 _[10:26]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** F in the chat for Jack

 _[10:27]_ **WeevilKing:** f

 _[10:27]_ **TechyToshy:** F

 _[10:28]_ **JonesIantoJones:** F

 _[10:30]_ **WeevilKing:** did coffee boy actually murk jack???

 _[10:31]_ **TechyToshy:** Probably.

 _[10:31]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** Come on, the 'captain' is just being overdramatic.

 _[10:32]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** He'll answer at like a minute afore 11

 _[10:35]_ **JonesIantoJones:** That is rather specific.

 _[10:36]_ **WeevilKing:** tbh sounds legit

 _[10:37]_ **TechyToshy:** That's very much on brand with Jack.

 _[10:38]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** ^^^

 _[10:38]_ **WeevilKing:** 666

 _[10:39]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** *^^^

_[10:39] **WeevilKing sent nahfam.png**_

_[10:39]_ **WeevilKing:** jokes on you

 _[10:40]_ **WeevilKing:** i wanna summon satan

 _[10:40]_ **TechyToshy:** Owen nOOO

 _[10:40]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** Oh Worm

_[10:41] **SuzieMcBruisey sent IFeltThat.png**_

[10:42] **WeevilKing:** not to flex for lucifer but damn

 _[10:42]_ **WeevilKing:** that devil would really be the best torchwood leader

 _[10:42]_ **WeevilKing:** pun intended

 _[10:43]_ **JonesIantoJones:** Not to interrupt too much of Owen's constant simping on death and all death related things, but you do realize that despite his overdramatic tendencies, Jack can still see what you say here.

 _[10:43]_ **SuzieMcBruisey** : Wow, look who's actually typing on time for once.

 _[10:44]_ **TechyToshy:** Let him be, Suzie.

 _[10:45]_ **WeevilKing** : first off

 _[10:45]_ **WeevilKing:** I dont simp for death

_[10:45] **SuzieMcBruisey has muted WeevilKing for 5 minutes.** **Reasoning:** telling blantant lies tsk tsk_

_[10:46]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** ah yes, The perks of being second in command.

 _[10:47]_ **JonesIantoJones:** And the world thanks you.

 _[10:48]_ **TechyTosh:** The one time that I have wished to be you.

 _[10:49]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** :eyes:

 _[10:50]_ **WeevilKing:** liSTEN HERE YOU LIL SHITS

 _[10:50]_ **WeevilKing:** you never let me finish

 _[10:50]_ **WeevilKing:** i do not simp for death

 _[10:51]_ **JonesIantoJones:** Congrats Owen! You discovered where the Capslock is!

 _[10:51]_ **WeevilKing:** death simps for me

 _[10:52]_ **WeevilKing:** wow

 _[10:52]_ **WeevilKing:** the blatant disrespect

_[10:52]_ **_WeevilKing has left "Beyond the Government and Beyond the Police"._ **

_[10:53]_ **_SuzieMcBruisey changed the name from "Beyond the Government and Beyond the Police" to "death simps for me"._ **

_[10:53]_ **_SuzieMcBruisey added WeevilKing to "death simps for me"._ **

_[10:53]_ **WeevilKing:** i hate it here

_[10:54] **SuzieMcBruisey changed @WeevilKing to @SIMP**_

_[10:54]_ **SIMP:** oh wow

 _[10:54]_ **SIMP:** i hate it here even more

 _[10:55]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** Oh rly?

 _[10:55]_ **SIMP:** yeah

 _[10:55]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** Prove it.

 _[10:56]_ **SIMP:** maybe i will

 _[10:56]_ **SIMP:** my dorm iantos bed 2 mins

 _[10:56]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** Like you would need more than that...

 _[10:57]_ **TechyTosh:** Could you two by chance move this to dms? 

_[10:57]_ **JonesIantoJones:** What **@TechyTosh** said, plus the addition of staying out of my bed.

 _[10:59]_ **TheCaptain:** f

 _[10:59]_ **JonesIantoJones:** You're a tad bit too late there, Sir.

* * *

_**Andy No** _

_[10:15]_ **#1GwenFan:** Eyyyyy

 _[10:15]_ **#1GwenFan:** waZZUP??

 _[10:15]_ **#1GwenFan:** did you hear the news????

 _[10:16]_ **#1GwenFan:** It was slip slammin'

 _[10:16]_ **#1GwenFan:** yeah, I won't say that again

 _[10:16]_ **#1GwenFan:** So are you even up?

 _[10:17]_ **#1GwenFan:** I'm gonna take that as a no...

 _[10:17]_ **#1GwenFan:** Yah, def getting some sleepy Gwen vibes here.

 _[10:17]_ **#1GwenFan:** Well, hope you're sleeping well

 _[10:18]_ **#1GwenFan:** I did

 _[10:18]_ **#1GwenFan:** well, im awake now

 _[10:18]_ **#1GwenFan:** I technically woke up at like 5 AM but went back to sleep

 _[10:19]_ **#1GwenFan:** I dreamt about you last night...

 _[10:19]_ **#1GwenFan:** it was nice.

 _[10:19]_ **#1GwenFan:** so lemme guess

 _[10:20]_ **#1GwenFan:** you hit up that rager last night

 _[10:20]_ **#1GwenFan:** Was it actually 

_[10:20]_ **#1GwenFan:** :fire: hella LIT :fire:

 _[10:21]_ **#1GwenFan:** Swag.

 _[10:21]_ **#1GwenFan:** Did Ryan hate it???

 _[10:21]_ **#1GwenFan:** I bet Ronald hated it

 _[10:22]_ **#1GwenFan:** Reginald is a hater

 _[10:22]_ **#1GwenFan:** maybe he just isn't the one for you

 _[10:23]_ **#1GwenFan:** jk jk jk I mean unless :eyes:

 _[10:23]_ **#1GwenFan:** Was that /too/ forward??

 _[10:23]_ **#1GwenFan:** so imma let you go now then 

_[10:24]_ **#1GwenFan:** hmu when you r up

 _[10:24]_ **#1GwenFan:** u up yet?

 _[10:24]_ **#1GwenFan:** anfughrgijerigjer

 _[10:25]_ **#1GwenFan:** welp ok

 _[10:25]_ **#1GwenFan:** Im gonna actually let you be now

 _[10:59]_ **GwenCooper:** jfc Andy


	2. S.O.S and Happy Birthday Rhys ~~ Gwen ~~ W1 Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sunday for Gwen Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fully figured out the setup I wish for this...I think... enJoy!

> Gwen Cooper
> 
> "A Poli Sci Major with a heart of gold"
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> **PASSWORD: ***********
> 
> **> >>> PASSWORD ACCEPTED**
> 
> **...**
> 
> **> >> Open Email **
> 
> **_To:_ ** _Russel Davies (RTD0612@GallifreyUniversity.edu)_
> 
> **_CC: _________________________________________________ **
> 
> **_Subject:_ ** _The Journalism 2200 Active Project__________
> 
> Mr.Davies,
> 
> Sorry to disturb you but is there anyway that I could by chance switch partners for this big project. Nothing against Andrew, but I do not feel like this is the best match for this project. After all, half our final grade comes from this project and I do not feel as though he takes this project as serious as I do. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Gwen Cooper.
> 
> **> >> Email Sent**
> 
> **> >> 1 Facebook Notification: Rhys Williams has a birthday today! Wish Rhys Williams a happy birthday!**
> 
> **....**
> 
> **> >> Facebook opened**
> 
> **RHYS WILLIAMS' FB PAGE**
> 
> **Banana Boat to Rhys Williams:**
> 
> _Happy Birthday Chum! How's it being sooo old? when am I getting grandkids??? jk jk im not your grandma!_ _anyhoot, love ya man! Have an amazing day!_
> 
> **Brenda Williams to Rhys Williams:**
> 
> _Happy Birthday to my beautiful and Boundless Rhys! Can't believe that he is in college, seems like yesterday I gave birth to him! Oh my. Well,_ _give your dear old mother a call and try not to bring Crazy Cooper next time you're home! xoxo Mummy Bren Bren_
> 
> **Gwen Cooper to Rhys Williams**
> 
> _Happy birthday babe! I love you so much and can't believe that I get to have you in my life! <3 ilysm!!_
> 
> **> >> Email from Russel Davies**
> 
> **> >> Email Opened**
> 
> **_To:_ ** _STUDENT G_ _wennifer Cooper (GAC1239@GallifreyUniversity.edu)_
> 
> **_CC: _________________________________________________ **
> 
> **_Subject:_ ** _The Journalism 2200 Active Project__________
> 
> Ms.Cooper,
> 
> Apologies, but learning requires suffering. I am afraid there is nothing that I can do about this. Perhaps you should check in with Mr.Davidson and find someway to work that all out.
> 
>   
> Russel T. Davies,
> 
> Head of Journalism Department.
> 
> **> >> Opening Twitte**r
> 
> _**< Gwen the amazing ( @CooperedAllOut )** _
> 
> _Why is life like this?_
> 
> _**< < Gwen the amazing ( @CooperedAllOut )** _
> 
> _also happy birthday, babers!! **@RhysPuffs**_
> 
> _**< << Rhys the Beast ( @RhysPuffs )** _
> 
> _Awww <3 <3 thanks Lovey dove! Can't wait for later ;))_
> 
> _**< < Andrew Davidson ( @AndyDavey )** _
> 
> _oH??? What's uP??/_
> 
> **> >> Logging Out **
> 
> **> >> Have a Nice Day, Gwen**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Meeting with the queen ~~ Tosh ~~ W1 SUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh just do be vibing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting will not be an average occurrence but today it is so like enjoy it!

SUZIE

"Forensics Sciences Major who seems out for the kill"

+

Tosh

"That One Undecided kid who already has a brighter future than you"

\-----------------------------------

**Roomies of Doomsies (2461)**

_[11:38]_ **TechyToshy:** So, while you are out could you pick up some milk? 

_[11:40]_ **TechyToshy:** Like no rush! Hope you're having fun!

\-----------------------------------

**PASSWORD: *****************

**> >>>> PASSWORD ACCEPTED**

**> >> 1 New Email  
**

**_To:_ ** _Toshiko Sato (ToshikoSato@Tardis.mail.com)_

**_CC: _________________________________________________ **

**_Subject:_ ** _Family Events and Matters__________ ___________

Toshiko Sato,

I have not heard from you in a while. Is everything all right with you? You should not fear contacting your mother. We are worried, Toshiko. If you see this please write back as fast as possible or better yet, call. Your phone works? I get payments for it every month so I would hope so. Do use it once to call your mother. In other news, Kenji is getting married in June. He is crazy, I know. Not even sure if I will even go...have you heard about his boyfriend? There is no way this marriage can be civilized. Also your grandfather is very sick. Please call. If not for me, for him. He misses you Toshiko. I miss you too. 

Love your mother,

Atsuko Sato

**> >> EMAIL CLOSED**

**> >> OPENING THE RIFT BOARD**

**Honors History 3042**

I have come with pairs for the presentation project, please open the document below to see who you are paired with.

attached.pdf

**> >> LOGGING OFF **

**> >> HAVE A GREAT DAY, TOSHIKO!**

\-----------------------------------

**HH 3042 PROJECT**

_[11:44]_ **EnglishQueen has added TechyToshy to "HH 3042 PROJECT".**

_[11:49]_ **TechyToshy:** Wow, didn't expect to receive a message from the queen today.

 _[11:50]_ **EnglishQueen:** Ha I could only wish to be the queen! but alas im just Mary.

 _[11:50]_ **TechyToshy:** Ah alas...

 _[11:51]_ **EnglishQueen:** I just realized that I happened to forgo why I was even sending you a message in the first place!! we got paired up for the history project

 _[11:51]_ **TechyToshy:** yeah I kinda figured that out from the chat title but like how did you... you know

 _[11:52]_ **EnglishQueen:** Ah, I saw you typing on here once! Hope that doesn't come off too creepy but like I have loved your vibes ever since I saw you in class and have been platonically simping ever since,,, like damn, girl. 

_[11:54]_ **TechyToshy:** Oh. wow. Uh, this project shall be interesting...

**\-----------------------------------**

**Roomies of Doomsies (2461)**

_[12:02]_ **SuzieMcBruisey:** K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janto may or may not appear next chapter. Also can I just say that I love Tosh so much.


	4. unexpected messages - Jack - W1 SUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day for jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa

JACK HARKNESS

"The Captain of Mystery"

\---------------

**PASSWORD: *************

**> >>>>> PASSWORD ACCEPTED**

**> >> 3 NEW EMAILS**

**> >> Open Emails **

**_To:_ ** _Jack Harkness ( JHarkness@TARDIS.mail.com)_

**_CC: _________________________________________________ **

**_Subject:_ ** _Money Time________________________________

Pay up bitch

Gray Harkness

**> >>REPLYING TO EMAIL**

**_To:_ ** _Gray Harkness (DoNotGrayReply@TARDIS.mail.com)_

**_CC: _________________________________________________ **

**_Subject:_ ** _Money Time_ ___________________________________

Fuck no

Jack Harkness

CEO of being Awesome

**> >> NEXT EMAIL**

**> >> Open Email **

**_To:_** _Jack Harkness ( JHarkness@TARDIS.mail.com)_

**_CC: _________________________________________________ **

**_Subject:_ ** _Hey Gorgeous_____________________________

Jack,

How's it going???? Long time, no see

Call me,

John

**> >> NEXT EMAIL**

**> >> Open Email **

**_To:_ ** _Jack Harkness ( JHarkness@TARDIS.mail.com)_

**_CC: _________________________________________________ **

**_Subject:_ ** _The Doctor__________

Jack,

Hey so erm, I miss you sm. Smith won't explain why you aren't back here so I would message you. where you go my dude? 

xoxo

bad wolf

**> >> 1 NEW EMAIL**

**> >> Open Email **

**_To:_ ** _Russel Davies (RTD0612@GallifreyUniversity.edu)_

**_CC: _________________________________________________ **

**_Subject:_ ** _Money Time________________________________

then I guess you dont care about me posting you know what...

**> >> OPENING VENMO**

**Jack Harkness has sent Gray StayAway $500 for compensation.**

**> >> Gray StayAway has accepted transaction**

**...**

**> >> LOGGING OUT**

\-------------

_ **Sir** _

_[ 11:25]_ **JonesIantoJones:** How are you doing, Sir?

 _[11:25]_ **TheCaptain:** 1

 _[11:25]_ **TheCaptain:** these are dms 

_[11:26]_ **TheCaptain:** you can drop the sir

 _[11:26]_ **TheCaptain:** 2

 _[11:26]_ **TheCaptain:** you got locked out of your dorm and need somewhere to be for a few hours, huh?

 _[11:27]_ **JonesIantoJones:** Yes...

 _[11:27]_ **TheCaptain:** omw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment below. I love to hear any thoughts or suggestions, plot should start rolling out soon.


End file.
